Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor for a vehicle in which a support structure for a clamp, which is installed to a sun visor for a vehicle and coupled to a pivot arm that is hinged to the vehicle headliner, is improved thereby to minimize the deflection of the sun visor and the flow of the clamp.
Description of Related Art
Generally, the interior of a vehicle contains different kinds of various convenience devices or equipment, which are positioned in locations comfortable for use by a passenger. Among these, a sun visor is provided as a sunlight cover for front-seat passengers by partially blocking the sun's rays from entering the interior space of a vehicle through windshield or side door glass (hereinafter referred to as “side window”).
This type of sun visor is usually stored in a folded position within close contact to the interior headliner and unfolded from the headliner to be rotated in the direction of radiant sunshine to block the light when sunlight enters the interior of the vehicle.
A conventional art discloses a sun visor for a vehicle including, a clamp through which a pivot arm installed pivotally in a vehicle interior is arranged to pass. a bracket to which the clamp is fixed wherein the clamp includes a cover to wrap and support the pivot arm and a plate spring, inserted in the cover, a lower end of which is fixed and an upper end of which supports elastically the pivot arm, wherein the plate spring includes, a support portion that supports the pivot arm while it is moved up/downwardly inside the cover, a first elastic portion that is bent downwardly on both sides of the support portion, a second elastic portion that is bent downwardly at the end of the first elastic portion, a third elastic portion which is bent upwardly at the end of the second elastic portion and the ends of which are formed as free ends.
However, regarding the above vehicle sun visor, the clamp wrapped around the support shaft of the sun visor and the rotating shaft for rotating the sun visor are formed in the inside of the sun visor and thus a thickness of the sun visor is increased, which results in a reduction of headroom space
Therefore, it is necessary develop a sun visor for a vehicle with a reduced thickness capable of satisfying aesthetic trends in coupe design while still additionally securing the interior space of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.